


I'll be your night ♥

by glochisiester



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I just ship this two, M/M, Romance, hankwan, popstar and student au, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a popstar rapper named Chwe Hansol fell inlove with a native student named Boo Seungkwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your night ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I just ship this two! HanKwan is real!
> 
> Note:
> 
> 1) Boo Seungkwan is— too much of an ooc.
> 
> 2) Vernon is such a coward ass.
> 
> 3) This is just a sick— whaat?

 

 

 **From** : _Hansolie_ ♥

 I'm sleeping late tonight. Don't copy me. I love you ♥

 

 

Many people loved Seungkwan from the start. Many have never failed to fall in love with him, with his attitude, with his smile and his beauty. Seungkwan was simply an abstract picturesque with a lot of undefined meanings and flaws yet, even with these ugly mistakes he have, he still manage to make himself representable to others. Always there to help people in need, always there to listen to their endless matters, always there to comfort them even if he can't take care of himself. Seungkwan is simply Seungkwan. The product of love and understanding. 

 

And that's the reason why Chwe Hansol aka Vernon, Korea's hottest pop rapper fell inlove with a normal student like Boo Seungkwan.

 

 

 **From** : _Hansolie_ ♥

 Have you already ate dinner? Hope you can cook for me one day.

 

 

The korean hot star first met him at a late party at a friend's house. Choi Seungcheol, Vernon's bestfriend was the one who invited him to visit him for his birthday celebration. Vernon's manager didn't let him because fans may be there but Vernon made ways to comply to his bestfriend's wish. 

 

He escaped, covering his face with clothes that he almost can't breathe for a moment. But realizing that this was an important matter, he tried his best and drove his way to the address. The house was already pooling with people, some drunk and some insane already. Vernon made his way towards the empty balcony, taking a rest first before he greet his bestfriend. He was looking at the sky, imagining things and future plans about his career. He was so busy that he didn't realize someone walked out, calling him questionally "Excuse me?"

 

Vernon thinks he had never heard a beautiful voice like this one. He turned his head after he snapped on his busy trance, staring back at the boy who had lemonaid on his hands. It was Seungkwan. Vernon panicked for a second but when Seungkwan spoke, his racing heart started calming down "Hello there? Everyone's enjoying the party inside, why won't you get a drink?" Seungkwan suggested, heading towards the empty seat beside the idol.

 

Vernon shifted a little awkward, coughing as he replied "I-I'm waiting for Seungcheol. Where is he?"

 

"Oh" Seungkwan blinked, sudden as he heard Seungcheol's name "I saw him before.. he was talking to someone over his phone. It must be his parents" He answers, smiling again and the action made Vernon's heart jump in sudden flutter feeling. He looked away, covering his face again as he remembered what his manager told him. Sasaeng fans can be anywhere, maybe this guy is a sasaeng fan as well, Vernon thought but when he looked over the beautiful boy, drinking his lemonaide while staring at the starry sky, his mind suddenly go blank. 

 

Seungkwan turned his head to the side, frowning as he asked "Is there something wrong on my face?"

 

Vernon mentally facepalmed himself when he realized that Seungkwan had caught the him staring. He sunk on his sit, waiting for the time to pass and maybe, wishing that Seungcheol will soon be out so Vernon can greet him. Destiny had been so bad when all of the people had gone home while Vernon still waits for his bestfriend. Seungkwan stood, stretching his arms as he eyed the other "I think you should come in. There's no more people already"

 

Idea's interesting, Vernon thought, and without a second thought, he stood as well following the boy inside the house. The truth is, Seungcheol was too busy entertaining his bestfriends inside that he didn't realized Vernon came earlier than he expected. "Seungcheol-hyung!" Seungkwan yells loud as he hit Seungcheol's head softly "Your friend here was waiting outside so we decided to enter"

 

Seungcheol looked past Seungkwan, eyes widening as he realized it was his bestfriend, Chwe Vernon. "I'm so sorry man!" Seungcheol practically cries, hugging the other as he apologized. But Vernon wasn't listening, he was still staring at Seungkwan's angelic face and beautiful smile. At that day, he knows it was love at first sight.

 

 

 **From** : _Hansolie_ ♥

 How was school? Don't stress too much okay? I miss you.

 

 

When Vernon had first courted the beautiful boy, it was the last week of December before New Year. Seungkwan have received a message from Seungcheol, telling him that a special admirer wants to meet him personally. Seungkwan was against it, saying 'what if he kills me' or 'what if he's a bad guy' which made Seungcheol laughed for the whole day. 

 

They met a coffee shop near Seungkwan's school. The coffee shop was barely empty, only 3 students inside and a mysterious man covered in black. Seungkwan supposed it was him because Seungcheol have said that the man was lacking fashion senses. Seungkwan laughed at that. When he sat down, the man shakily greeted hin in an amazing low voice "H-hi. It's nice to meet you, Seungkwan-ssi"

 

Seungkwan smiled, bowing in respect "Nice meeting you too. Thank you for admiring me secretely"

 

Vernon, the mysterious man coughed, placing the menu for Seungkwan to order "My treat". Seungkwan seems against it again but since it was the man who invited him, he should atleast give the favor to him. Seungkwan had learned that the man was named Chwe Hansol (wherein Seungkwan is a handsome nerd and doesn't watch tv so he doesn't know Hansol or Vernon) , said to be a cousin of Seungcheol. Seungkwan had asked him how was he able to know Seungkwan. Vernon instantly answered childishly "Fell inlove with you at first sight"

 

Seungkwan asked himself 'When did he ever met me?' but he wasn't able to ask about it when his phone rang so loud. It was an emergency call and he knows his friend over the line need his help. In the end, Vernon had asked Seungkwan's number who gleefully gave it to the other before he left. Vernon watched Seungkwan's figure leave and when the boy had left, Vernon breathed out in relief. He smiled, eyes trained at the number he had just saved. Boo Seungkwan. 

 

'Seungkwannie sounds cuter' Vernon giggled, changing the username into his ideal one.

 

 

•

 

Seungkwan was not shock when he started receiving message from his secret admirer, Chwe Hansol. Of course, he was overwhelmed because Hansol is such a sweet man, often sending him bouquet of roses. Seungkwan find it very cute. And then, this actions aren't to be left unnoticed by Vernon's fan and Seungkwan's friends.

 

Jihoon, his friend blinked at the bouquet of roses, jealous "Where'd you get that bouquet of roses? Who gave it to you?" He whines, pulling one of the rose. 

 

Seungkwan laughs, pulling his text book and putting the bouquet of roses down "Hansol gave it to me. The admirer I'm telling you about"

 

"Hansol?" Jihoon repeats "Sounds like Chwe Hansol of the 'Dangerous Flower'" 

 

"Hmm?" Seungkwan send a glance at him, frowning "Chwe Vernon? The so-called top star of Korea? Seriously. I don't have time for that Jihoon-ah" He was rolling his eyes, getting busy with his books and tests.

 

Jihoon pouts, protesting "But it's real! Your admirer and Chwe Hansol have the same name! Maybe he's dating you"

 

Seungkwan faced him, irritated "I really don't care Jihoon-ah" He answers then the teacher entered right in time. The class started as usual. However, Seungkwan's mind seem to wonder as he stares at the gift under his table. 'It's impossible' He smiles to himself, messing his hair 'I really don't need a famous star to be my sweet man' He thought and confirmed himself by listenin to the teachers' discussion rather than Jihoon's questions and whines.

 

After classes, while Seungkwan is arranging his books, he heard his classmate behind him talk about the top star Chwe Hansol aka Vernon. "Did you know we saw him bring bouquet earlier in here?! I was so shock but the guard didn't told us to whom the roses are for!"

 

Seungkwan blinked and decided to listen more on their conversation. 

 

"Oh. I really wanna know who is Vernon following now! He had never engaged in a relationship. I hope it was mine" They continued to bicker and fight over the bouquet. Seungkwan shake his head because he knows it is too impossible to happen, him and that top star— what is his name— Chwe Hansol, to be in a relationship. Beside, Seungkwan's quite fine with his mutual understanding with his admirer Vernon.

 

He picked the flowers under his table, smiling because it's beautiful and before he can leave, he heard his classmates call him "Seungkwan-yah!"

 

Seungkwan faced them with a smile "Yeah?"

 

His classmate Shinyu asked, staring at the roses "Where'd you get that bouquet?"

 

"Hmm?" Seungkwan was stunned by the question "Oh this. It was from my admirer. The guard gave it to me earlier morning. Why?"

 

"I-it looked like the bouquet Vernon bought" She squeek, getting nudged by her ribs when she said it. The girls ramble something incoherent in Seungkwan's ears, getting slightly irritated because everyone is pointing 'that' Chwe Hansol and Seungkwan doesn't even know who the heck he was. So he settled with a sigh, gaining the audience attention as he says "You know, I'm off. Goodbye"

 

The girls didn't budge anymore but Seungkwan is sure they bore holes behind his back. He really doesn't care.

 

 

When Seungkwan steps down the stairway, his phone vibrated indicating that there's message. He smiled or more like squeeled internally, seeing that his admirer has sent him a message.

 

 **From** : _Hansolie_ ♥

 I'm outside. I want to pick you up. Is it okay? I'll be waiting.

 

Seungjwan nods to himself, replying a small and very happy 'Okay then!' and hurriedly ran outside school. He didn't realized the crowd of people pooling around the gate, staring at the messarati parked infront of the school ground. Seungkwan missed the look the students were giving as he made his way towards the car. He saw a man wearing snap back and a mask and Seungkwan supposed it was him so without further question, he greeted "Hey there"

 

The bouquet remains in his arms and Seungkwan's quite happy that it was already afternoon. He really doesn't want to talk with him by morning. He's shy and embarrassed.

 

Vernon faced him, heart beating faster as the younger greets him. Seungkwan realized that his secret admirer Vernon is having a conversation with another man. And that another man is— Min Yoongi. The top model of Korea's Elle. Seungkwan blinked in shock, hearing the echo of shouts and scream from fangirls nearby. He bowed his head in respect, suddenly embarrased. Yoongi nudged Vernon, mouthing an audible 'he's a jackpot!'.

 

Seungkwan blushed and suddenly questioned himself why his admirer is friends with a model. But he shrugged, now walking beside Vernon as the two continue to stare at him. It was really awkward but when Verno held his hand in quick flash movement, the nervousness fade away and he smiled, grinning at his admirer.

 

Yoongi coughed, smirking as he says "I'll leave then"

 

Vernon waved at his friend goodbye, and when he is gone, he faced the other and even though the mask is covering half of his face, his voice is still melodious "You wanna go to mall or eat?"

 

Seungkwan nods happily, their hands intertwining and it was really sweet. Seungkwan's heart is beating rather fast and his stomach is doing some weird summersault, it's thrilling. "Eat. I'm really hungry" Seungkwan says shyly and stares at their connected hands. Vernon bit his lip, looking away to hide the blush on his cheek before tugging the other towards his car. He just turned 18 and the gift he received was a Messarati, cool 

 

Seungkwan slowly enters the car, still not noticing the look the other students were giving.

 

"I recently found a cafe near the school" Seungkwan beams at Vernon, not caring that all he can see is Vernon's eyes "I wanna try to eat there. Is it okay?" He asked softly.

 

Vernon nodded and smiled though his smile can't be seen "Sure" and started the engine. 

 

The drive was silent and Seungkwan feels a little tense, but he wanted to make the drive enjoyable. So he started chattering, all the while blabbering about what happened for today. Vernon was attentive as a listener, sometimes asking simple questions to tell Seungkwan that he really is listening. Their hands too were still connected and it sends frizzy feelings and warmth on Vernon's stomach, not knowing that the affection is multiplied by three to Seungkwan. The drive was a little long because of traffic so they have to wait a few minutes before the next line moves.

 

"I was wondering why you wear mask" Seungkwan whispers at Vernon and he was suddenly close that Vernon can count his lashes. His cheeks were heating up again but Seungkwan is innocent, still frowning as he think of an answer "One day, remove it for me, please" He plead right at Vernon's ears before he was back on his seat, bubbly and energetic.

 

The loud thundering on Vernon's chest is insane. Like he couldn't breathe anymore if Seungkwan tries to do more of his innocent acts. Though, he realized that the other is right. He will remove the mask sooner or later so he should think about the consequences.

 

They finally made it to the cafe Seungkwan wanted, and the other is almost bouncing at his feet when they made their way to the counter.

 

"What do you like?" Vernon asked, hands gripping softly at Seungkwan's. The other beams at him, pointing at the interesting colored cupcake and a chocolate drink. Vernon paid it all, because it's the exchange of silently taking Seungkwan's time without actual reason.

 

"How can you eat if you have the mask?" Seungkwan asked, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

Vernon blinked, suddenly blank with answers because the other is right. He tried to find a reason but Seungkwan was already leaning towards him, softly and slowly, he thread his fingers on the base and drag the mask away. 

 

Seungkwan's mind seems to short-circuit because when he came face to face with Vernon, his heart started going wild. His face flushes a thousand times brighter for being able to see what kind of admirer Hansol is. They stayed there, staring at each others' eyes. Seungkwan was the first to pull away, cheeks flushed and it was adorable so Vernon raises a hand to pinch his cheeks which of course got him a whine. "Hey. Why are you shy all of a sudden?" Vernon laughs, finally removing the last piece of covering. No one will see to notice that he is the Chwe Hansol with his outfit.

 

Seungkwan slaps the hand away, cheeks turning brighter than ever "You're so unfair" 

 

Vernon laughs again "Why so?"

 

Seungkwan lowers his head, looking away instead "How can you be so handsome and cute at the same time?"

 

The world seems to stop when Vernon understood the words. Seungkwan was cute and all, his cheeks blooming rosy and his lips pouting. Vernon don't know what he did in the past years to deserve such a blessing like Seungkwan. 

 

"Believe me, you're the apple of my eyes eversince I saw you" Vernon says lovingly, his hands coming to grab Seungkwan in a sudden move "And I believe, you are cuter"

 

"Ugh" Seungkwan groans, burrying his face on his arm and his other hand squeezing Vernon's hands "You're gonna be the death of me"

 

"It really should be" Vernon cackles back only to get whack on the chest by a totally adorable Seungkwan.

 

 

 

Vernon drove Seungkwan home at their subdivision. The lights were flickering and Vernon felt a little feeling of deja vu at the corner of the street. Seungkwan stood infront of their door, shyly smiling at his admirer. It was finally time to say goodbye but Seungkwan kinda feels like it's too fast to end. "Am I gonna see you tomorrow?" He asked shyly, head low and staring at his favorite shoes.

 

Vernob grins, shrugging "Only if you wanted"

 

"O-of course I do!" Seungkwan doesn't want to sound so eager but he did anyways. "Text me when you get home safely, okay?" He whispers tinily, cheeks hot from the care.

 

Vernon flushes too but he did not shy away. Instead, leans close to ran his finger on Seungkwan's cheek down to his jaw. He tilted the others' chin and they stared at each others' orbs, cheeks blazing warm and eyes shining with affection. "Get a good night rest" Vernon whispers to him before he leans enough to kiss his eyelids.

 

Seungkwan gulps, nodding as he clutch on Vernon's jacket. The other pull away with a smile and soon, he was leaving with his car.

 

Seungkwan held a hand on his chest and shut his eyes tight. Woaw. It really is The Chwe Hansol everybody is talking about.

 

 

 

The two continued their relationship like that, still not committed but sharing the same mutual feelings for each other. Seungkwan though little by little realized that Chwe Hansol is not a normal admirer, not that he is abnormal. For example, when Vernon took Seungkwan to his company and made him listen to his rap. (Seungkwan still doesn't want to believe he is an artist after 3 weeks). Also, the moment when Vernon took him to his first solo concert. Seungkwan still couldn't believe it.

 

 

"You really have to tell me if you have a boyfriend or not" Jihoon whispers to his friend, groaning when he saw another batch of bouquet. Seungkwan raises an eyebrow together with a smile "We're still not together"

 

Jihoon looks at him like he couldn't believe the words "You gotta be kidding me"

 

Seungkwan shrugs, picking his bag before seeing another message from his admirer.

 

 

 **From** : _Hansolie_ ♥

 I wanna tell you something important today.

 

 

Seungkwan raises an eyebrow in confusion, ignoring the whines Jihoon is giving. 

 

 

 **To** : _Hansolie_ ♥

 What important thing do you need to say?

 

 

 **From** : _Hansolie_ ♥

 Let's stop this.

 

 

*

 

 

It's been two weeks when Hansol told Seungkwan that they should stop everything they were having. He knows he is stupid but— this is the only way to make sure Seungkwan will be safe away from Vernon's anti-fans and sasaeng fans. 

 

It hurts.

 

It really does.

 

Because all Vernon do is cry every time he have the free moment to think about all of his mistakes. Yoongi have lectured him about how stupid he is but also gave comfort after.

 

It really hurts.

 

"Hey buddy" Yoongi opens the door and took a step inside, frowning when he saw the sad Vernon again "I think you need a drink out"

 

Vernon gazes at him and nodded, wiping his eyes and the unwanted tears falling down from his cheeks. He grabbe dhis beanie and the both of the walked out after asking permission from their manager.

 

The drive to the cafe was long so Yoongi tried his best to cheer Vernon, which of course, failed because Vernon was too dramatic. They entered the cafe and the scent of aroma hit their noses, quickly engulfing their body with warmth.

 

"What's your order sir?"

 

The voice sounded so familiar and precious that Vernon's head almost snapped up to see who it was. It was Seungkwan. The two stared at each other before Seungkwan looked away, asking for his order. "We'll have two cappucino" Yoongi says in an instant, already paying for the drink. 

 

Seungkwan nodded and left to make their order. Vernon noticed a lot after two weeks. Seungkwan had gotten a lot thinner, his bones seemingly obvious. There's two big eyebags under his eyes. His hair has grown as well covering his tired teary eyes. His lips were dry and Vernon wished he could have just kissed the dryness away. But instead of doing it, he turned his back and sat at the nearest empty space. 

 

Yoongi sat infront of him, the two of them waiting for their order.

 

"You saw him" Yoongi mumbles, his eyes trained at Vernon. The younger nodded, his eyes taking a peek every second available.

 

"Talk to him" Yoongi suggested which of course got Vernon frowning. "You know I can't" He whispers back.

 

"But why?" Yoongi shrugged at the thought "You like him? Go talk to him. It's not like you're that weak to protect him from your fans"

 

Vernon seems to think about it "No"

 

Yoongi sighs, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair from the photoshoot earlier "You know, for a teenager. You are really stupid. When I was at that age, I banged my boyfriend"

 

Vernon made a disgusting face and whack his chest. He turned his head once again at the counter and saw Seungkwan picking another order from another male. Of course, the conversation wasn't left unheard with Vernon's ear ability to hear from a distance. 

 

"Are you free after your shift?" The guy asked, smiling from ear to ear "I can treat you a movie or something? And then head home and—"

 

"I'm sorry. I don't want" Seungkwan replies lowly, hand coming to push the order away "I-I have a boyfriend" And his eyes flickered at Vernon's table, lips quivering. Vernon noticed and he knows their gazes were noticed as well because Yoongi was coughing rather loud from his place. Vernon sent him a glare.

 

The disturbing male seems to understand because he was already leaving with a wave of goodbye.

 

"Go" Yoongi nudge his shin under the table "He says you are his boyfriend"

 

"That's probably not me" Vernon snickered, annoyed and angry.

 

"I bet you not" Yoongi snorts and before Vernon knew what he was doing, the other was already pushing him to the counter. There was a brief glance within each other before Vernon was awkwardly walking straight to the counter to ask for their order. Seungkwan lowers his head, pushing the order to Vernon's hands. He was swift to put the drinks in the others' hands but Vernon was quick to tangle their fingers too, causing Seungkwan to widen his eyes in shock "S-sir—"

 

"Meet me after your shift" He says steady. 

Seungkwan felt his cheeks heat up and looked away, stuttering a reply "I-I still have to finish my assig—"

 

"Then I will wait" Vernon quickly cuts him and when Seungkwan raises his head, Vernon was smiling at him. Their fingers were still tangled so Seungkwan nods, trying not to smile that much "Okay"

 

Vernon grins wider and leans to kiss his knuckles, which of course got the manager calling for Seungkwan.

 

 

His shift ended by 5 of the afternoon and Yoongi have to say goodbye for another photoshoot. Which leave Vernon and Seungkwan alone.

 

"How are you?" Vernon asked, grabbing his bag and opening the car door for him.

 

Seungkwan doesn't look at him but answers "I'm fine. A lot of work and assignments. I-I need to finish school.."

 

Vernon listens as his voice waver. He wanted to hug him tight and kiss his forehead but he knows he can't. Not when he still have a lot of unforgive mistakes and questions to be answered. 

 

"I'll take you home" Vernon suggested and Seungkwan was no one to disagree, especially when he can't feel his legs anymore. 

 

It took 30 minutes before Vernon was already sending Seungkwan off infront of .his house. Two weeks were torture, Vernon thought and he couldn't think straight anymore. Not when Seungkwan look this weak infront of him. 

 

So..

 

Vernon closes the distance and hugged him tight. Seungkwan visibly flinched at his spot but didn't hug back. "I'm sorry" Vernon whispers, his eyes hurtung from the tears again "I'm really really sorry for being stupid"

 

Seungkwan nods.

 

Vernon breathes deep, hugging him tighter and he felt happy when Seungkwan hugged back, although only softly. "I wonder when you're gonna come back and say cliche things like this" He whispers back, tired.

 

Vernon pulls away slightly and stares at his orbs, the way their breathes sync together was like music. Seungkwan smiles, a bright one even if his face says he is really tired. "I wanna kiss you" Vernon whispers, fingers tracing Seungkwan's cheekbones.

 

"Don't say it" Seungkwan mumbles back, and closed his eyes "Just do it"

 

Vernon complied.

 

The touch of their lips were like fireworks. Vernon feels like winning the award of best rapper in the whole wide world— but more better than that, he feels victory of finally having Seungkwan as his. There are thousand reason of how things won't work for a rapper and a normal student like them, but, Vernon is against all odds.

 

When Seungkwan runs an arm around his neck, Vernon feels like moving forward, fighting for whatever he have in his life because finally— finally, Seungkwan is his. 

 

He doesn't know what he did in his previous life to deserve someone like this but he is thankful, very grateful to be in this situation.

 

"I would really like if you stop being stupid and childish" Seungkwan whispers at his lips before biting it softly. Vernon flushes a little darker than he intended, and he was about to bite the other too when Seungkwan leans away, face red from the intense make-out.

 

"I-I really need to finish assignments" Seungkwan says in a quick apology "I-I'll see you tomorrow"

 

Vernon grins, his cheeks warm and his heart satisfied "Yes, tomorrow"

 

Seungkwan was about to step inside when Vernon grab his hand, leaning a little and giving Seungkwan a soft peck on his lips "I love you"

 

Seungkwan's heart thunder wild but he grins back, so wide that he felt his cheeks hurt. He held Vernon's cheeks and leaned more, another for a kiss "I love you too"

 

 

Vernon grinned cheekily "You really should"

 

 

*

 

 

"Hansol, stop it" Seungkwan groans irritated "I'm trying to finish work here!"

 

Vernon cackles but continued to kiss Seungkwan's exposed neck, all the while massaging his side. 

 

"Hansol!"

 

"Fine, fine" Vernon surrenders but without giving a quick kiss on the others' ears, which is Seungkwan's weak spot. 

 

 

"Urgghh! Hansooool!"

 

 

"Sorry, sorry" Vernon laughs.

 

 

 

 

 **From** : _Hansolie_ ♥

 I wanna be your morning baby.

 

 

 **From** : _Seungkwanie_ ♥

 I can also be your night :)

 

 

 **From** : _Hansolie_ ♥

 Let's wake up together each morning baby.

 

 

 **From** : _Seungkwanie_ ♥

 I know it's gonna be alright.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **From** : _Hansolie_ ♥

 I love you, you know.

 

 **From** : _Seungkwanie_ ♥

 I know that. A _lot_.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
